The Way We Once Were
by Yoneko Kimishima
Summary: Due to his betrayal, Sasuke has been shunned by Konoha. The only person to show him any compassion is the one girl who once loved him. Now all Sasuke wants is his old life, the way it once was.
1. Prologue: A Touch of Compassion

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or any related characters.

**The Way We Once Were  
****Prologue: A Touch of Compassion**

Rain pelted like countless needles onto the earth. Sensible people would be inside during this type of weather, but one boy stood alone. Sasuke Uchiha was slumped against the walls of the local coffee shop. A reasonable person would surely go inside for a nice, hot cup of coffee but he could not. Ever since he had abandoned Konoha for the Sound Village, the only remaining member of the Uchiha clan was avoided as though he were a plague. The rain continued to pour onto his head, streaming down his face and dampening his clothes. He didn't care.

He used to be looked at in a more positive light here. Girls fawned over his supposed good looks, boys envied him because of his amazing strength, and he was viewed as a star pupil in the eyes of his teachers. He had a fairly good life, but there was a void. Ever since he had witnessed the murder of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke knew he would be an avenger--that it would be his life mission to seek out and kill his elder brother, Itachi. But to do that, he needed power. And to gain that power, Sasuke went joined forces with Orochimaru, the most wanted missing-nin in Konoha. A little over two years had passed since he left. Now, with Itachi dead, Sasuke expected to feel complete, but something was still missing. His home village now shunned him. All his former friends were nowhere to be found. Thus he found himself alone, spending his days wandering the streets with a bowed head, having people run away from him in terror. Many residents of Konoha question whether Sasuke should've even been allowed to return here with his life. Such gossip about the Uchiha boy made him feel an even greater need to isolate himself.

Thunder and lightening started to come into play as the storm worsened. Sasuke's black hair clung to his face, his clothes becoming heavy as they absorbed more water. He wondered how long he would stay that way. He had no home to go to so he may as well stay outside in the rain. Sasuke's hand absently went to his right thigh. Surprised, he found that his shuriken holster wasn't there. _That's right, _thought the Uchiha heir bitterly. _Tsunade took my weapons and I had to make a blood oath not to assault anyone in the village as a sign of loyalty. That was the only reason I was allowed back here . . ._

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a shrill cry.

"Sasuke!"

He looked up to see who had called him. That voice was female . . . and somehow, it had been familiar. Coming his way was a woman, raindrops skidding down the black umbrella over her head. Sasuke wasn't sure whether to move or not, so he remained in place, his face free of emotion. The woman stopped before him and moved her umbrella. Sasuke felt a lump rise in his throat.

"Sa-Sakura?" he mouthed to himself.

She nodded, smiling as she did so. "Sasuke, after all this time!" she said merrily. Her smile then went to a concerned frown. "Why are you out in this weather? You'll get sick." Sasuke couldn't help but smirked. He'd almost missed her mother-like nagging.

"I've got no place to go," he confessed lightly. Sasuke studied her face. Sakura had chosen to keep her hair short, which he thought was a better look for her than when she wore it long. He remembered that when they were younger she'd swoon over every little thing he did. Now they could have a normal conversation without her hanging all over him. He saw worry reflected in her deep green eyes.

"So where've you been keeping yourself?" she asked a bit shyly.

Sasuke paused. "I've been around," he grunted.

It was then that Sasuke realized the rain wasn't hitting him anymore. His eyes cast upward. There was a black umbrella over his head. His eyes fixated on Sakura. Goodness, how good the years had been to her. Her body had become more feminine, with delicate curves and soft skin. However, her arms were rather toned, showing that her shinobi skills had improved as well.

"Sasuke . . ." began Sakura in a gentle voice, "if you've got nowhere to go, would you like to . . ." Sakura swallowed hard as she blushed a bit. "Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

Sasuke stared questionably at Sakura. Had she already forgotten about how he betrayed the village? Was she just ignoring it or was she stupid? Still, she was treating him kinder than anyone had in years. But, at the same time, he'd be indebted to her by staying with her. Plus, that meant he needed her help and Sasuke, being the stubborn person he was, was not about to swallow his pride just yet. "No," he grunted coldly, jerking his head to the side.

Somewhat crestfallen, Sakura sighed. The only sound was of the pounding rain as Sakura gazed at the boy she had once loved so dearly. "Sasuke . . . please, let me help you," she pleaded. Sasuke did not respond. "I . . . I just need to know you'll be ok."

"Don't worry about me," said Sasuke in a dull voice. "I'll be fine."

Sakura did not seem convinced. She continued to hold the umbrella over his head, allowing rain to spill all over her face. She just stared at Sasuke, not sure of what to say next. Sasuke tried to avoid looking at her, but he couldn't help himself. Slowly, his eyes drifted towards hers and they stared at each other. Neither one seemed to want to speak, both at loss for words. The rain continued to crash down, and Sakura's body flinched when there was a loud clap of thunder. Sakura looked at the coffee shop, whose walls Sasuke had been leaning against.

"Well . . . if you don't want to stay with me . . . can I at least buy you coffee?" suggested Sakura. Sasuke was silent.

"You honestly think they'd let me through the doors?" scoffed Sasuke.

Sakura frowned. "Why must you always think that way?"

"Think what way?" he grunted.

Sakura fiddled a bit with the handle of the umbrella. "Well . . ." she said, brushing wet strands of hair out of her eyes, "you've always thought so . . . cynically. You're so focused on what's in the dark that you ignore the light."

_Sakura . . ._

The pink-haired girl sniffled a bit. "You've always been so distant . . . and you shove people away when they want to help. Sasuke, why won't you let me help you? Why won't you allow me to care about you?"

"You don't understand," said Sasuke coldly.

The rain was pouring so hard it was impossible to tell if Sakura was crying or not. "Then -- explain it to me so I _can _understand!"

_Sakura . . . why are you so persistent? _

"Why do you care so much?" questioned Sasuke. " . . . After I betrayed the village, you still care about me? You trust me?"

"Of course I do . . ." Sakura wiped at her eyes. "I care so much about you, Sasuke. I always have. And I've always trusted you . . . and I still do." Sakura extended her hand. "C'mon. Let's talk some more over coffee. I'm sure it's a lot warmer in there than out here."

Sasuke stared at her hand. He wasn't sure what to do next. Should he swallow his pride just this once and take up her offer? Or was that too much of a sign of weakness? Still though, it was storming outside and there was no doubt the weather would only get worse.

Hesitantly, Sasuke took her hand. Sakura smiled as she helped pull him up, shielding the both of them with her umbrella. Tugging at his hand, Sakura said, "Thank you, Sasuke . . ."

Sasuke shook his head. "No . . . thank _you_, Sakura . . ." he whispered.


	2. Chapter One: Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or any related characters.

**The Way We Once Were  
****Chapter One: Unexpected News**

The coffee shop fell silent as Sakura Haruno came inside with the notorious Sasuke Uchiha. Dirty stares were shot at him, women immediately began to whisper to each other. Sasuke gripped her shoulder. "This was a bad idea," he murmured. He went to turn around, but Sakura lightly grasped his hand.

"No, it's ok," she said reassuringly. Sakura pulled him by the hand toward a table, like a mother would do to her son. Sasuke sat down across from her nervously, feeling the burning stares of the other customers. A shaky waitress came over to the table. She refused to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"W-what can I get you, miss?" she asked as her body trembled.

"Just two mugs of coffee," chimed Sakura pleasantly.

"Y-y-yes, ma'am." The jittery waitress left their table. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"I told you it was a bad idea," drawled Sasuke, rubbing his numb hands together for warmth.

"Sasuke . . . ignore the other people," Sakura said in a lecturing voice, "just pretend it's only you and I here."

Sasuke snorted. The two coffees soon arrived and Sasuke took his mug in his hands. The burning mug felt so good between his palms, the billowing steam from the top of the cup bringing warmth back to his face. Sakura seemed rather pleased with herself, stirring cream into her own drink. "So, Sasuke," she began in a friendly tone, "it's been a long time since I've seen you. Have you talked to Tsunade about being put on a squad?"

Sasuke nodded. He had spoken to Tsunade about that when he first came back to the village. She said she would eventually place him on a squad, but many teams were fearful of him. If Sasuke were to be placed back on a squad, it would most likely be on Team Kakashi, along with Naruto and Sakura. Of all the people in the village, no one had yet to treat him the same. Even Ino Yamanaka, who normally flung herself at Sasuke, was timid of him and avoided contact with him. The only person to treat him the same, the only person who didn't treat him as though he was a vicious monster was the girl sitting in front of him.

Sasuke took a long sip of his coffee, the piping hot liquid nearly scalding his throat on its way down. "Tsunade said if I do get back on a squad, it'll probably be my old one."

Sakura beamed. "That's wonderful, Sasuke! Just think -- you and me and Naruto and Kakashi. Just like old times."

Old times. Yes, it certainly would be a nice trip down memory lane. Naruto always messing up on missions as he competed with Sasuke, Sakura being in the background as she admired him from afar, and good old Kakashi reading his perverted little book. But then again, after two years, it would be different. Naruto had gotten rather powerful, even more powerful than Sasuke at a time. He had learned to control the chakra of the nine-tailed demon fox and had proved to be an excellent ninja. Even though he had not seen Naruto since his return, he was sure the blond fool had matured a least a little bit.

His interactions with Sakura would also become different. Sasuke was the object of her affection, and he always brushed her off when she tried to get close to him. But now . . . Sakura had gotten very mature and a lot less annoying. She didn't worship the ground he walked on any more but she still showed that she cared for him. Sasuke remembered the night he left and how Sakura confessed her love for him. He couldn't help but wonder if she still felt the same way now, after all this time. With the old Sakura, it was blatantly obvious . . . but this new Sakura was much more difficult to analyze.

"You haven't changed," said Sakura humorously, sipping down some coffee. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What d'you mean?"

Sakura set down her mug. "Because . . . you're still so silent . . . reserved . . . you don't seem much different from the Sasuke I knew back then."

Sasuke gulped down some more coffee before he spoke. "You've changed a lot," he murmured, wiping at his mouth.

Sakura blinked. "How so?"

"Well," said Sasuke, crossing his arms, "you're a lot less annoying." Sakura frowned and sipped on her hot drink. "You've matured a lot. You can tell just by listening to your voice and how you speak."

"Umm, thank you," she said, blushing a bit.

Sasuke merely turned his head, grunting a bit as he did so. He felt he should be more grateful toward this girl--this one person in the village to not treat him like some sort of monster. It was true that he had betrayed his own village, complying with Orochimaru's wishes, but nonetheless, he had not changed much. The only difference was that he was a bit more longing and appreciative for the life he had once had.

Silence hung heavy between the two, neither sure of what to say next. Sakura fiddled with her stirrer while Sasuke gazed lazily out the window. Raindrops pelted against the windowpane and it was nearly impossible to make out what was outside.

"Are you sure you don't need a place to stay?" asked Sakura. Sasuke slowly turned his head. She blinked at him with an innocent look on her face. "I just want to be sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks, but no thanks," scoffed Sasuke, swigging down the rest of his coffee. He couldn't afford to be further indebted to her. So he'd have to sleep outside again. So what? Sasuke Uchiha never had to rely on anyone before and he certainly wasn't about to start accepting charity.

Sakura looked down at her hands. "Oh . . . well . . . ok." Reaching into her pocket, Sakura left a few bills on the table and rose from her seat. She gave Sasuke a weak smile. "Well . . . it was good seeing you again, Sasuke. I guess I'll see you later."

Sasuke swallowed hard. ". . . Yeah, later," he grumbled, hoisting himself up from his chair. Taking her umbrella, Sakura waved goodbye to Sasuke and walked off into the darkness.

Sasuke soon followed, the pouring rain crashing upon his head as soon as he stepped outside. Goosebumps popped up on his arms as the warmth from the coffee shop was leaving his body. The sooner he was out of the rain, the better. The Uchiha heir ran as fast as his legs would take him, until he came across a small cavern on the outskirts of the village. Settling himself inside, Sasuke used his chakra to light a small fire. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his arms as he tried to warm himself up.

The Uchiha boy began to have second thoughts about Sakura's offer. He had never been to the Haruno household before, but it was surely better than freezing inside a cave. Sasuke shook his head for thinking such thoughts, his wet bangs clinging to his cheeks. He didn't need her pity. He didn't need anyone's pity. He could take care of himself, as he had been since he was young. Sasuke Uchiha didn't need anybody. He could make it on his own without any help whatsoever. Scooting closer to the fire, Sasuke closed his eyes, allowing the rhythmic thunder to lull him to sleep.

Morning had come too soon for Sasuke, as he groggily got to his feet. He stretched out his arms and legs before exiting the cave that had sheltered him the previous night. Sluggishly, Sasuke dragged himself into the village, avoiding the broad puddles that were the result of the rain from yesterday. The sun was shining brightly in contrast to the weather from the day before, though Sasuke's clothes were still very damp. He continued walking, ignoring the fact that people were staring at him again.

Sasuke's walk was interrupted when something made contact with his foot. He kneeled down and picked up a red ball in his hands. Bustling toward him was a young boy with his arms flailing. "Oops, sorry, mister," murmured the boy, rubbing his hand behind his neck. He put out his arms with his palms facing up. "Can I please have my ball back?"

Sasuke smirked a bit. At least the boy wasn't running away in terror. "Sure," he said in a light tone. He bent over to hand the boy the ball, when he saw that the little boy had been jerked back.

"Nimashi, don't you go near him!" screamed a middle-aged woman standing before Sasuke.

She viciously snatched the ball from Sasuke's hands, glaring venomously at him. The woman handed Nimashi his ball, then rounded on Sasuke. "Look here, you!" she seethed, pointing a shaking finger at him. "You come near my son again and I'll report you to the Hokage!"

Sasuke glared right back at the woman. He had done nothing wrong--in fact, he was going to be _nice _to her son! "Listen, lady, I was just giving your son his ball back," said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

The woman's anger did not falter. "Whatever! I don't care what your excuse is!" she snarled, her temples throbbing. "Just stay away from him!" Spitting on the ground, the woman turned around and pushed her son forward.

_Lousy wench! I outta--!_

"Mommy," said Nimashi, peering up at his mother. "Why'd you yell at that boy?"

"Because he's a traitor!" barked his mother. "He would kill you in an instant with no remorse!"

_The hell I would!_ Was that how the people of Konoha perceived Sasuke? That just wasn't true!

"But Mommy, he was nice! He was just giving me my ball."

"You stay away from that boy! He's nothing but trouble!"

Soon the woman and her son were out of sight. Sasuke kicked at the dirt, stirring up a dust cloud. "Damn," he swore under his breath, "now I'm pissed!" His morning had been perfectly fine until that woman came along. "Whatever," muttered Sasuke, continuing his walk through the village.

Along his walk, he came across yet another familiar face. One he hadn't seen in quite some time. A tall man with hair the color of silver, his face concealed by an orange book. Slowly, the man rose his mostly covered face over the book. With a pleasant expression, he said, "Well, if it isn't the infamous Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kakashi," replied Sasuke dully. "Still reading those books, I see."

Kakashi laughed giddily. "Oh, yes, this is a new volume," he said, sounding rather excited. "You see, in this one, Mariko comes over to Tsutomu's apartment on business and--"

"Pass," said Sasuke with a wave of his hand. He would rather not discuss the contents of an adult book with his teacher. That was . . . that was just wrong, if not entirely creepy. Kakashi put his book away and examined Sasuke.

"Your clothes are soaked," noted Kakashi. "Did you sleep outside or something?"

"Hmph."

Kakashi chuckled to himself. "Same old Sasuke."

Kakashi was the second person to treat Sasuke the same. The Uchiha boy couldn't help but smirk a bit. Just because he hadn't seen his old friends in a while didn't mean that they would turn their back on him. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to win back the respect that once came so easily to him.

"Well, goodbye, Sasuke." Kakashi waved goodbye and turned on his heels.

"Hold on!" called out Sasuke, following after him. Kakashi stopped in his tracks. Although Sasuke wasn't very social in the past, he needed others around him lately. He hated being shunned. He'd actually quite relished the feeling of being accepted in these times. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, to see Naruto," replied Kakashi briskly. "He gets back from his mission today and I promised to treat him to ramen." He paused a moment, surveying Sasuke. "You're more than welcome to join us, Sasuke."

_Naruto!_ Ah, yes--his old rival! _Naruto's returning from a mission--wait a minute! _Ninja missions were usually carried out in squads, yet Sakura was still here. Did Naruto go on a mission alone? He must have gotten much stronger if Tsunade was willing to send Naruto by himself. _This I've gotta see. _It wasn't so much to see Naruto as it was to see how much stronger his rival had gotten.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head, clearing away his thoughts as he returned to reality. "Coming or not?" asked Kakashi.

". . . Yeah, sure . . ." murmured Sasuke.

Sasuke and Kakashi proceeded to the edge of Konoha, standing before a forested area. To Sasuke's surprise, he found Sakura already there, sitting on a rock as she stared out into the distance. She turned her head slightly. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" she greeted with a sunny grin. Her emerald eyes fell upon Sasuke, who gave her a wave with a flick of his hand. "Sasuke!"

"Good morning, Sakura," said Kakashi, walking closer to the forest. "He's not back yet."

She shook her head. "No, he should be here soon though," said Sakura, peering into the forest. Sasuke, too, was staring deep into the forest. He was eagerly waiting to see how much Naruto had changed. Who knew? Maybe Naruto had gotten strong enough to even spar with Sasuke. Not beat him, though, because Sasuke wouldn't lose to someone like him.

Sasuke's ears almost perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. Stepping out the forest was a blond male, strutting about confidently with a deep cut on the side of his face. It was really was him--it was Naruto Uzumaki. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Sakura leap to her feet and run straight toward the Uzumaki boy.

"Naruto!" she cheered merrily, flinging her arms around him.

As if that wasn't strange enough, Sasuke nearly fell over when he saw Naruto kiss her. Peering over Sakura's shoulder, Naruto called, "Oi! Is that you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing. He was still in shock of what he had just seen. Not only had Naruto kissed Sakura--Sakura was still hugging him. Turning her pink-haired head, she giggled at the fact that Sasuke's jaw had dropped. "Oh, I guess I didn't tell you, Sasuke," she said a bit sheepishly. Her cheeks went the shade of her hair. "Naruto and I . . . well, we're sort of going out!"


	3. Chapter Two: A Good Night

**To NarutoKunoichi623 . . .**

**::Does the Happy Dance::**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or any related characters. 

**The Way We Once Were  
****Chapter Two: A Good Night's Sleep**

Steam billowed about Sasuke's face as a freshly prepared bowl of miso ramen was set down in front of him. He absently twirled the noodles around a chopstick as he peered into the broth. "Naruto, I can do it myself," giggled Sakura, causing Sasuke to glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Lemme do it, Sakura," said Naruto, helping her onto the stool. She gave him a peck on the cheek as a sign of gratitude. Disgusting, thought Sasuke, turning back to his own food.

He couldn't help but wonder how it happened. How Naruto had gotten with Sakura. It was clear that the blond boy had feelings for the pink-haired girl, but what girl in her right mind would choose Naruto Uzumaki over Sasuke Uchiha? Then again, he had been gone for years, so it was possible that she moved on. But she chose _Naruto_. Of all the shinobi in Konoha, she chose Naruto! Sasuke shoved the thought into the back of his head as he began to eat his ramen.

"So, Sasuke," said Naruto, after gulping down a wad of noodles. "What've you been doing, man? When did you get back?" Sakura smiled and wiped broth from the corner of Naruto's mouth with a napkin; Sasuke's grip on his chopsticks tightened a bit.

"Hmph, I've just been around," he answered vaguely. Idle chitchat was not on the list of Sasuke Uchiha's favorite things in life. Naruto snickered.

"Same ol' Mr. I'm-so-cool," he laughed before wolfing down the rest of the contents of his bowl. "Another deluxe barbecue pork ramen, please?" The Ichiraku noodle bar's chef laughed as he started chopping fresh slices of meat.

"Yes, sir," he said in a playful tone as his daughter, Ayame, took the empty bowl. Kakashi hadn't said much of anything, nor had he eaten. He was laughing silently to himself, his cheeks a faint pink shade as he continued reading his little book. _Disgusting_, thought Sasuke as he rolled his eyes. He tried to savor his meal, since it had been the only decent thing he'd had in days.

"Did you find a place to stay last night?" Sakura asked, turning her head to face him. Sasuke felt his stomach tighten, and not due to his hunger.

"Sort-of." It wasn't a _complete _lie. A cave could count as a place to stay, though he was sure that's not what Sakura meant. He expected her to smile or and say something like, "That's good," but she didn't. She merely looked at him, a skeptical look on her face.

"Then why are your clothes so damp?" she asked as she studied his face. She leaned a bit closer as she continued to scrutinize him. "Surely if you found a place, you wouldn't have slept _outside_. And you could've changed your clothes." She looked into his eyes, while compassion filled her own. "Sasuke," she said in a quiet voice. "Are you sure you've got a place to go? I told you, you could stay--"

"No." He wouldn't accept her charity. He was not about to rely on someone else. Sasuke had always taken care of himself. He didn't need help before and he didn't need it now.

Sakura recoiled from him. "I . . . if you're sure, Sasuke," she murmured, turning back to her food.

As more time passed, Sasuke began to wonder what Sakura saw in Naruto. Sure, he wasn't a bad guy, but even after years had passed he was still immature as ever. Scowling, Sasuke picked at his ramen, staring at Naruto and Sakura the entire time. He studied their interactions, taking note of how they were with each other. The way Naruto would tell a joke that made no sense, yet Sakura would laugh and cuddle with him. The way that broth would dribble down Naruto's chin and Sakura would gently wipe it away with a napkin. It was sickening. It was disgusting. Yet the Uchiha boy seemed mesmerized, sneaking glances at them out of the corner of his eye.

After Naruto's eighth bowl of ramen, he patted his stomach gingerly. "Oh, man, I couldn't eat another bite. Thanks, Mr. Chef!" announced Naruto, his satisfaction evident. The owner of the Ichiraku noodle bar turned around, a pleasant grin on his face.

"Anytime, Naruto," he said with a laugh. After Kakashi picked up the bill, he announced he had to report to the Hokage regarding business matters. His three former students bid him goodbye until he was out of sight. Naruto helped Sakura off her high stool, causing her to blush as she murmured a word of thanks.

"Well, I'm gonna walk Sakura home," said Naruto, entwining his fingers with Sakura's. "Guess we'll see you later, huh?"

"Yeah . . . later," mumbled Sasuke, not looking the blond directly in the eye. He turned his back on his teammates and began walking. He still was in disbelief that Sakura had actually given up on him and run to the arms of Naruto. If given the choice, would a girl pick Sasuke or Naruto? It was no contest in Sasuke's mind. Girls naturally were drawn to Sasuke, as though it were by magnetic force. But lately no girl had come to him. They all ran from him, whispering nasty things behind his back. He shook his head. There was one girl. One girl with pink hair and green eyes. . . .

Night had come, and brought along gusts of chilling wind. Sasuke had retreated to the cave he had slept in the previous night. He used his chakra to help him light a small fire that he kept his hands in front of. If his clothes hadn't been so wet from the night before, he wouldn't be shivering as much. Each blowing gust of cold wind was like a slap in the face. It raced by him so fast that his eyes began to tear up. Sasuke hugged his knees tightly to his chest, his teeth chattering as he edged closer to the fire.

Sasuke glanced at the dancing orange and yellow flames. The flickering about aimlessly, swaying when the harsh wind cut through them. Soon he'd probably freeze to death. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as the wind blew harder and harder, as though trying to shove him away from the fire. He couldn't keep this up forever. . . . Then again, maybe he didn't have to.

Sakura blinked her eyes open slowly as she heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. Her eyes fell to her alarm clock. Who could possibly be coming over at eleven o'clock? Perhaps the Hokage had a last-minute mission for her to run. Yawning, she swung her legs onto the side of the bed and slid her feet into a pair of black slippers. She stumbled over to her dresser and put on a pair of sweatpants and pulled a sweater over her head.

The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she said, rather annoyed. Sakura stepped out of her bedroom and turned on the light in the hallway. She swore as she tripped over the cord to the charger for the cordless phone. She plugged it back in and continued her way to the front door. As soon as she opened the door, gales of cold air flooded into her house, her hair whipped about her face.

"Sasuke?" she said in disbelief. The figure on her doorstep nodded. As he came closer, Sakura realized it really was him. He looked tired.

"Yeah, it's me," mumbled Sasuke in a distant voice as he looked at Sakura. Sakura was hesitant to do anything at first. The sharp wind continued to howl around them. Shaking her head, she stepped to the side.

"Come in," she said, pulling the door more open. Sasuke stepped inside, removing his shoes by the door. So this was her place, huh? The house was very tidy, with only a few stray newspapers on the coffee table. Sakura led him over to the couch and motioned for him to sit. "Are you staying the night?" asked Sakura, running her fingers through her hair.

Sasuke swallowed hard. "I guess," he grumbled, trying not to sound pleading. Sakura smiled a bit.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking down the hall.

Sasuke couldn't believe he had actually come. Then again, a house was much nicer than an open-mouthed cave. It was his natural compulsion to push away help but this time, he surrendered to it. He could be independent all he wanted. But he had to live. He had to live and one day restore his clan. His best chance of survival was staying with Sakura, in his opinion. Surely no one else would take him in, since they all still viewed him as a traitor. He traced the material of the couch. Maybe he could just stay here a few days until he could make it on his own.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps down the hall. Folded in Sakura's arms were several blankets, with some clothing on top. "Here," she said, placing the bundle in his lap. "I hope the clothes fit. They used to be my dad's." Sasuke glanced at the new clothes she'd given him. A long black shirt and a pair of gray sweats. He chuckled silently. She knew him all too well. Sakura stretched out luxuriously as she yawned.

"Well," she said, rubbing at her eyes, "I'm going back to bed. Just don't break anything, ok?"

Sasuke said nothing. Sakura laughed a bit and said, "Good night."

"Good night," he said out of unconscious politeness. Sakura treaded down the hall. When he was certain she was out of sight, Sasuke changed into the clothes she'd given him and unfolded the blankets. He lied down on the plushy couch and pulled the blankets over him. He shut his eyes and sighed with relief. It was sure to be the best sleep he'd had in days.


	4. Chapter Three: Awkwardness

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _or any related characters.

**The Way We Once Were  
****Chapter Three: Awkwardness **

"Sasuke . . . Sasuke . . ."

The Uchiha boy opened his eyes slowly and sat up. Somehow he was outside, sitting on a park bench, the afternoon sun bearing down on him. He turned his head to the right and saw Sakura, sitting there with a pleasant smile on her face. She laughed and said, "You spaced out on me for a second there." Sasuke only stared.

What was he doing here? The last thing he remembered was going to sleep on Sakura's couch. How had he ended up here? More importantly, why was she acting as though he'd been there for a while? "What am I doing here?" he asked her, a serious tone in his voice.

Sakura looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean? It was your idea to come here for our date," she answered plainly.

A knot rose in Sasuke's throat. "Date?" he nearly rasped.

Sakura nodded and edged closer to him. "Of course, silly." She laced her fingers with his, causing Sasuke's pulse to quicken. She studied his face and giggled. "Oh, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." She tilted her head up. She was getting much too close.

"S-Sakura?"

She didn't respond. She only moved her face closer to his. Her lips begin to stick outward. Was she going to try and kiss him? He had thought about this moment before, the moment when they'd first kiss. Her coy, green eyes closed as she drew herself even closer. Sasuke's heart urged him to lean over and accept the kiss, but his mind told him it was wrong. Sakura was with Naruto, after all. "What about Naruto?" asked Sasuke, trying to resist the temptation.

Sakura's eyes opened for a moment. "What about him?" she asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Well, aren't you with him?" asked Sasuke, cocking an eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head. "The only person I want to be with . . . is you." She placed a delicate hand on his cheek; Sasuke's felt his skin turning warm. Sakura came closer to him, her lips looked so . . . inviting. She wanted this, he assured himself. She wanted this so that made it ok. Besides, didn't she just say she wanted him and only him? Sasuke closed his eyes and got so close to Sakura that their noses brushed against each other. "Sasuke . . ." he heard her coo. "Sasuke . . . Sasuke! . . . Sasuke, wake up!"

Sasuke awoke with a jolt, his hand over his heart. His mind had been playing tricks on him again. He glanced up and saw Sakura at the end of the couch. "Don't you think it's time to get up?" she said with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke rubbed at his eyes. Had it really all been a dream? It had seemed too real, too lucid to be something from his imagination. He pushed the blankets off and got to his feet. "What time is it?" he asked as his mind slipped back into reality.

"It's almost three o'clock!" said Sakura in a scolding tone. Brushing her bangs back, she sighed. "Well, I suppose you're hungry, right?" As if by reflex, Sasuke's hand went to his stomach. A nice hot meal--hell, _any _meal--sounded good to him. Before Sasuke even answered, Sakura said, "Well, I'm making lunch. Why don't you go take a shower?" Sasuke just looked at her, not moving, not speaking.

"Do you need help finding the bathroom?" asked Sakura with a cocked eyebrow. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'll manage," he muttered, making his way down the hall. After opening three different doors, Sasuke found the linen closet and pulled out a fluffy white towel. Holding it to his chest, he turned on his heels. Now where was the bathroom again? Oh yes, the first door he had opened. Sasuke walked to the bathroom and set the towel down on the sink. He locked the bathroom door.

Sasuke began to lift up the baggy shirt that Sakura had loaned him, then slowly placed it back down. It felt . . . strange to be doing this. Undressing. In Sakura's bathroom. It made him just a tad uncomfortable that she was just down the hall. Sasuke shook his head. He was just going to enjoy a nice, hot shower. Though Sasuke tried to convince himself that it was perfectly fine for him to strip off clothing in Sakura's bathroom, he still felt awkward. Sasuke opened the door to the shower and turned the knobs until he reached a temperature of his liking. Slowly, he stepped into the shower and closed the door to it behind him.

The shower was a bit cramped, but Sasuke found the hot water beating against his naked back rather soothing. So soothing that he simply stood there, letting the water pelt against him. It was so pleasurable that his eyes began to drift close. His head began to tilt back and he felt the water cascade down his face. Satisfied, Sasuke found a bar of soap and proceeded to scrub himself clean. After shampooing and rinsing out his hair, Sasuke turned all the knobs off and stepped out of the shower.

He extended his arm and grabbed the white towel that rested on the sink. He enjoyed how soft it was against his bare torso as he dried himself off. Once his body was dry enough, Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist, scooped the clothing he had been wearing into his arms, and stepped out of the bathroom.

As soon as his feet touched the cold, wooden floor, Sasuke was graced was a pleasant smell. No, it wasn't the fragrant citrus shampoo he had used but rather a warm, almost homey smell. _Food_, Sasuke reasoned as he placed the clothes on the couch and poked his head around the corner of the living room.

There was Sakura, hair pulled back into a short ponytail and a metal ladle in hand. "Hmm, maybe a bit more seasoning . . ." she muttered to herself, unaware of Sasuke's presence. Sakura took a small plastic container and sprinkled in some sort of powder. Sasuke couldn't help but inhale the air deeply. The aroma of Sakura's cooking was so alluring.

And he just stood there, watching her as she continued to stir the ingredients in the pot, occasionally scooping some up only to plop it back down. From what Sasuke could tell, she was making stew. Sure, the smell of the meal was nearly irresistible, but why was he just standing here? He was _naked _except for a towel covering his lower body, for crying out loud! But still he stood there, scrutinizing Sakura as she continued to prepare the stew.

Steam rose before her eyes, giving them an almost dreamy quality. Her lips pursed from time to time as she sniffed the contents of the pot. Sometimes she would tug on the ends of her hair, as though it helped her to think. Why couldn't he stop? What was it about her that was so captivating? Sakura's head began to turn.

Sasuke nearly snapped his neck as he whipped his head back around the corner. "Sasuke!" he heard her cry. Swallowing hard, Sasuke walked to where he was in Sakura's view. She was turning off the stove. "Oh, Sasuke, I just finished--aaahh!" A metal clank echoed in the kitchen as Sakura's ladle hit the floor. She shielded her eyes with her hand.

"Go put some clothes on!" she shrieked, almost deliriously.

Sasuke felt his face grow warm. He'd forgotten he was only in a towel. Sheepishly, he shirked into the living room, got the clothes, and ran to the bathroom to change. When he returned, he saw Sakura was red in the face. Whether she was embarrassed or angry, Sasuke could not tell. All Sakura did was hand him a bowl of stew and told him to eat. She joined him and neither one of them said a word.


End file.
